


Coming Home

by RubyFiamma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, 8059 week, Angst, Character Death, Day 7 Prompt "Coming Home", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamamoto hasn't always been one to complain about the life he's been given, but then again coming home has always been something they looked forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

**Pairing:** Yamamoto Takeshi/Gokudera Hayato /8059/  
**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Angst, major character death, non descriptive death

 **Prompt: ******Day 7, ** _Coming Home_**

* * *

**Coming Home**

It isn’t like Yamamoto can complain about the life that’s been given to him. He isn’t one to think that deeply and philosophically about it either. He is fine believing everything happens for a reason and he doesn’t spend much time as to thinking of the why.

Except Gokudera hasn’t made it home yet. He’s only supposed to have gone into Kamagasaki to help with Tsuna’s clean up of the area; assist in the town’s delegations and come home where his husband awaits him. But it’s been five days since his departure, and Kamagasaki isn’t that far away. Gokudera and his lieutenant last checked in two days ago, and Tsuna hadn’t been concerned at first but this wasn’t like Gokudera. He doesn’t just completely disappear off the radar and he had backup. Backup that had also disappeared.

Tsuna’s already sent out a team lead by Hibari to find him in case this has turned into something worse than what he had been expecting. He won’t let Yamamoto go though he wants to ask why, he doesn’t. Somewhere in the back of his mind Gokudera’s scolding him for second guessing the Tenth, and the ache of that alone is enough to keep Yamamoto’s lips sealed.

So when he glances up at the clock and doesn’t see the hand move forward, doesn’t hear the usual monotonous tick as each second goes by, he doesn’t think anything of it. Time goes on even when a clock stops, and for Yamamoto, time is moving at an excruciatingly glacial pace. His patience has worn thin, as have the floorboards that he continues to pace because he can no longer sit and stare as the seconds pass by.

He doesn’t understand his thought process, can’t stop his mind from lingering on all the things negative that are very much a possibility. It’s hard to push the thoughts away but if he just focuses in on Gokudera alone, it’s enough to chase the chill down his spine with a ripple of warmth and all that it takes is the sound of Gokudera’s laugh. The fire in the sharp green of his eyes and the heat behind the brush of his touch are enough to ease the icy knots of anxiety that twist in his gut. The brightness of his genuine smile and the glowing  sentiment he hears in the words _I love you, idiot_ melt the frigid rigour that seizes his heart.

It’s almost too much to bear and the pressure pressing against his chest is making it hard for him to breathe. He’s never been one to put deep thought into the world’s natural order of things, but he hopes and he prays to anything that Gokudera is just fine. He can’t complain about anything, he doesn’t _care_ for anything because as long as he has Gokudera, it’s enough. That _is_ the life that has been given to him. It’s Yamamoto’s to hold and protect, and to love and to nurture and he’s done exactly that for several years and couldn’t feel more blessed. In that case he truly believes happen for a reason, and Gokudera coming to Japan was all the reason to have something to live for; something bright and beautiful to look forward to every morning when he could no longer stand the sight of the sun.

The shrill ring of his cell phone jars him and he fumbles the sacred piece of technology out of his slacks knowing that the only number that’s calling will be the bearer of good news.

And it is, he’s got word that Hibari and his team have made it back with Gokudera and Yamamoto doesn’t bother to listen to the rest. He’s snapping the phone shut and making a clumsy leap over the back of their sofa before reaching the door. He doesn’t care that it’s winter, he doesn’t bother to grab a jacket as he throws the door open and races out into their driveway to his car. He’s halfway to the base when he realises he’s forgotten his cell phone in the mad dash to get to the base, but he figures Tsuna will be expecting him anyways so there’s no need for him to call in.

The fluttering of excitement branches its way through his blood, and Yamamoto is close to singing or screaming or laughing uncontrollably, anything that will help let this swelling bubble of elation out. But before he knows it, he’s pulling into the parking lot adjacent to the base with a grin so wide the muscles in his face have begun to ache. It doesn’t matter though, because soon his entire body will ache when he crushes Gokudera into a hug and his mouth will be sore from pressing long, desperate kisses to Gokudera’s lips.

He enters the base and though it’s got many rooms and many floors, the entire structure and it’s contents are eerily silent and the soles of his shoes echo off the hollow of the walls as he makes his way to Tsuna’s office. He figures that’s where the bustle and excitement will be, Gokudera’s home and he’s likely giving Tsuna his report and everything’s okay.

Except he passes by the wide open space of one of the conference rooms and has to double back as he catches the silhouette of Tsuna’s slim frame in the dim light.

“Tsuna!” he calls, and his voice is nostalgically bright and cheerily, like the last several years had never happened and he’s jogging to catch up to his two best friends on their way to school.

He can see a slight shift in the shadows, hear a sigh in the distance and as Tsuna makes his way out, he doesn’t meet Yamamoto’s eyes.

“Where’s Gokudera?” Yamamoto asks, peering over Tsuna’s shoulder to get a better look inside the dark room. “Has he made it home yet?”

When Tsuna lifts his head, his mouth is open like he wants to speak but no sound spills off his lips. It’s deathly quiet and when Hibari slides the partition back and steps out into the hallway, he can see why.

Gokudera has made it home. In a blanched bone-white pine box.


End file.
